Diana navarro
"In that moment I remembered, the experience I was so heartlessly being put through... I had already seen it happen so many times before. That's right; this world is cruel. The moment I realized I was living in such a cruel world, my body stopped trembling. From that moment on, I was able to control myself perfectly. I believed I could do anything." -Diana Navarro Personality Diana Navarro is described as "Kind, Stubborn, and Courageous". Her best trait as stated by Cameron, is her will to never give up on anyone and anything. She is a very amazing person and is always willing to help others or die trying. She's also a faggot turd. Abilities 'Ryozanpaku' Diana Navarro is the disciple of the "Invincible Superman Hayato Furinji. Diana is an expert level martial artist and one of the two disciples of Ryozanpaku. Diana's unnamed fighting style involves a lot of acrobatics, kicks, and quick punches. After being brainwashed by Silcardo, Diana was taught the basics and a few special attacks of Pencak Silat to the point that she could defeat several skilled practitioners. Since Pencak Silat also has weapon forms Diana now knows the basics of fighting with them as well. Diana was arguably the most powerful person in the dojo, Diana's speed and agility are often described as her greatest strength being able to run very fast and jump very high. Diana's speed is so great she is able to dodge master class fighters and after her brainwashing, Diana can easily outclass Kenichi's super speed while even holding back. Diana is a Dou-type fighter who lets instinct take over when she is really into a fight, when pushed to the brink emotionally Diana can lose herself to a berserker rage, like when Nick was thought to have been killed by an enemy. Diana has shown a high level of intelligence being very perceptive in battle, Diana has knowledge of espionage activities due to her time traveling and training with her sensei being able to pick all sorts of locks, disarm bombs and be able to infiltrate multiple types of installations and strongholds. 'Sakura' Diana is a young ninja who excels at understanding and controlling of chakra. She trained with Sakura to emulate her incredible strength and skills in medical-based jutsu. Transformation Jutsu (変化の術, henge no jutsu): The Transformation Jutsu is a basic ninjutsu taught to in the Ninja Academy. It transforms the user into the appearance of another person and they can even speak as they do. This is a valuable skill for infiltration and deception. Substitution Jutsu (変わり身の術, kawarimi no jutsu): The Substitution Jutsu is basic fighting technique taught to ninja of the Hidden Leaf after graduation from the Academy. It's designed to have the user replace their body in an instant with an object from the surroundings just before an attack can hit. Diana is immense proficiency with this jutsu and used it to great effect during the Chunin Exams. Genjutsu Release (幻術解, genjutsu kai): The Genjutsu Release is a technique that allows the user to break any Genjutsu. Sakura Blizzard Jutsu (サクラ吹雪の術): With this is a technique, Diana throws a barrage of posioned dipped kunai knives, that have exploding tags attached to them. Chakra Enchanced Strength: Diana's enhanced strength is based from her chakra control training that she received from Sakura. Chakra is gathered, condensed, and released at the point of impact. Cherry Blossom Clash (桜花衝, ōkashō): The Cherry Blossom Clash is a technique Diana uses with her Chakra Enhanced Strength skills she learned from Sakura. By focusing a large amount of chakra to her hand, she punches into the ground causing a massive earth quake across continents. The destruction is dependent on the amount of focus. Mystical Palm Technique (掌仙術, shōsen jutsu): The Healing Jutsu is a medical-ninjustu technique where the user forces chakra to their hand to speed the natural healing to the target and it can use used on one's self.. Chakra Scalpel (チャクラのメス, chakura no mesu): The Chakra Scalpel is a technique for a medical-ninja to focus chakra at their hands to create an extremely fine and long blade that can cut into the body of a target. Poison Extraction Jutsu (細患抽出の術, saikan chūshutsu no jutsu):The Poison Extraction Jutsu allows the user to actually isolate and remove poisons from the blood. Yin Seal (陰封印 , infūin): This is an advanced Fūinjutsu sealing technique that Diana was taught by Sakura. This is performed by collecting and storing chakra over an short period of time in the forehead. It will take on the form of a diamond. The release of this technique grants the user even more enhanced strength.